Silent Love
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: SakuragiXOC fic. Summary inside. Chapter 9: Love Will Speak For Itself
1. Life's Ups and Downs

I don't know why I'm attempting this but here it goes a Sakuragi x OC fic. Enjoy. 

**Silent Love**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Rukawa's mute sister returns to his life after years of separation. With the new school year coming, he expects a better life. Meanwhile, Sakuragi suffers his 51st rejection. To top it off, Haruko rejects him for Megane-kun. But a turn of events made him meet Rukawa Kinaki and finds out about her secrets, giving a chance to make peace with Rukawa. Could this be the ultimate boon or will it turn to something else? 

Chapter 1: Life's Ups and Downs

Key:

"Spoken"  

'Sign language'  

_Thoughts_

_'Mental messages'_

-----------------------------------------

Life had always been unfair. Everyone knows that. Some believed that it was because something had gone wrong somewhere in their perfect lives. Some believed that they do not get the fair treatment that others do. For others, it was money. But to a certain redhead, it meant being dejected by fifty-one girls. Fifty-one. Sakuragi sighed as he drummed in his head that life was unfair. He had tried to win the girl's heart and yet, she dumped him. True, she had showed him his true potential in basketball and his lifelong goal. Still, unfair. "Hanamichi, just because Haruko dumps you doesn't mean it's unfair. You've got to just move on," his friend, Mito Youhei, had told him," There's definitely someone else better for you out there." Youhei had meant him to cheer up, to not give up hope. But Sakuragi Hanamichi had given up his hopes to finding a girl. _At least, I have basketball._ He had thought about that for long now. He had a way to rid of all emotion, to be like his arch nemesis/teammate. He smirked to himself. Maybe one day, he could even understand the quiet ignorant. _Maybe… but for now…_ He had to move on. At least, move on through his second year in Shohoku High.

~~~

If someone complained their life was unfair, a young girl would try her best to prove that their lives were better than hers. _They should talk. They **could** talk._ The raven-haired girl was born mute. She could not voice out her pain to the world. But most of the time, she was grateful that she was mute. Her disability brought out a hidden power. She smiled to herself as she listened to the excited thoughts of the young boy in front of her. She was sitting in a train, sharing her booth with a young married couple and their son. It was the boy's first time and boy was he excited. He was leaning far to close to the open window. He turned and smiled at her. She smiled back. _'Be careful or you'll fall out,'_ she pushed her mental message to his mind. The boy kept on grinning and sat down at his seat, enjoying the view safely. She heaved a sigh of relief that the boy did not freak out. She could speak to people through her mind. Rukawa Kinaki was a telepath. 

~~~

He scanned the platform, looking at every black-haired girl that came down from the train. Being Japan, there were a lot of them. He almost got dizzy when a mental message greeted him. _'Onii-chan!'_ He turned and faced the girl. A small smile grew on his face.

"Kinaki-chan…" he muttered. His foxy blue eyes blinked back tears. He hugged her tight, holding her close. __

_'Onii-chan, I missed you!'_ She thought making sure her brother got the message. 

"I missed you too. Let's get you home. You must be tired…" He started fussing over her. She smiled. 

_'Don't worry about me. I got here just fine and I feel great! I'd like an ice-cream though…'_ Kinaki giggled. Rukawa smiled, calming down. He had apprehension for a week now when she wrote to tell him that she was transferring to Shohoku. Her parents had split and Rukawa was living with his father while Kinaki and his mother moved to Okinawa. Now, their mother had decided to abandon the Rukawa family forever and sent Kinaki to Kanagawa, back to her father. Kinaki was glad to return to her brother and father. She knew that she was returning to the life that she was deprived of from very young. And she knew she was going to be happy. 

~~~

The first thing she got when returning to the Rukawa Mansion was a huge greeting from her father. He hugged her tight and planted a kiss on her forehead lovingly. 

"Kinaki-chan… you've grown," he mumbled. Kinaki smiled and hugged back at him. 

'Tada ima, Tou-san,' she said in sign language. Her father understood that since it was his own daughter who was born mute. Their parents did not know about Kinaki's telepathic abilities. Only Rukawa did. She communicated to everyone else by sign language. Rukawa-san showed her in sign language a sentence that made her cry. 'Finally, back to me.'

~~~

They **talked** in her room for quite awhile. Rukawa found out that her mother had called her a freak whenever she could. She did not want to tell him because he would do something rash. She knew him, even though they had not met each other since Rukawa was eight. 

"Kinaki-chan… are you even sure that you want to go to Shohoku High?" he asked, lying on the bed. Kinaki was unpacking some of her clothes into her wardrobe. 

_'Of course,'_ she answered, _'it's not like I'm mentally disabled. Onii-chan, you should know that I'm normal in any other way.'_ Rukawa sat up and stared at his sister. He had always treated her as normally as possible. 

"I know that," he said slowly," I just don't want others to treat you differently…"

_'You can TELL them not to. You are the most popular guy in school.'_

"Kinaki-chan, I don't talk to them. I act like I don't exist. I don't want them to notice me but they do," Rukawa sighed. Kinaki giggled. 

_'You feel cursed because of your looks,' _she sat down beside her brother,_' it's okay. Whatever happens, I'll deal. I have been dealing with complications all my life…'_ Rukawa noticed his sister's sad look. _'I just…don't want to be a freak… to anyone.'_

"You're not," he answered," I know you aren't. And you have been dealing with complications. More than I did. Kinaki-chan, I'm sorry I doubted you." He hugged his sister. 

_'I know I'm okay because I have you by my side,'_ she smiled,_' who knows, I might meet someone who can take care of me just like you would.'_ Rukawa ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I seriously doubt that," he muttered. She was just about to think about something when their butler, Benibana-san, knocked on the door. 

"Young Master, Young Lady, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Master Rukawa insists that the both of you get ready for the feast."

_'Feast?'_

"Tou-san ordered the chef to prepare something extra for you," Rukawa answered before turning to the door," arigatou, Benibana-san."

_'Feast?'_ Kinaki repeated.

"Kinaki, you live in a mansion now. Get used to the lifestyle," Rukawa gave her a small smile. She gave him a bored look.

~~~

"Come on, Hanamichi," Youhei said," you've got to eat." Sakuragi just stared at his food. He sighed, exasperated. His friend had reached a low when Haruko rejected him but to find out she was going out with someone else made Sakuragi go down a bit lower.

"I need air," he muttered, standing up. Youhei dragged him down again. He was frustrated that Sakuragi was not recovering from the pain.

"You need to eat! It's about time you got over Haruko," he said, letting out his frustration," she chose and it's not you."

"I know that," he muttered, not wanting to fight.

"So please," Youhei pushed the plate closer," don't starve yourself over her. There's other…"

"Fish in the sea," Sakuragi brightened up a little," You're right. I had gotten over her but not the fact she's going out with Megane-kun." He spooned the contents of the plate and ate.

"Hanamichi, you…"

"I'm going to give up girls for awhile, Youhei. I think I've got someone to give all my dedication to," Sakuragi gave a sad smile.

"Who?" Youhei asked, curious and a bit worried.

"Her name is…" tears brimmed in his brown eyes, "…basketball."

~~~

Basketball. Kinaki knew it was her brother's favorite sport and his dream. Kinaki had always seen him play, in her dreams. Being a telepath had advantages. Kinaki could see visions in her dreams. Most of them were of Rukawa and his dream. Like now, as she dreamt of him, practicing. She saw him do his passes and dunks, fending off many invisible opponents. She felt his concentration and seriousness of the game. She wished she had not chosen to sleep and be with him. Her dream shifted her to another place. A route her brother would take home on his bike. He turned at the bend and fell. She let out a silent scream and instantly woke. _'Onii-chan!'_

-----------------------------------------


	2. Perchance the Destined Meeting

**Silent Love**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Rukawa's mute sister returns to his life after years of separation. With the new school year coming, he expects a better life. Meanwhile, Sakuragi suffers his 51st rejection. To top it off, Haruko rejects him for Megane-kun. But a turn of events made him meet Rukawa Kinaki and finds out about her secrets, giving a chance to make peace with Rukawa. Could this be the ultimate boon or will it turn to something else? 

Chapter 2: Perchance the Destined Meeting

Key:

"Spoken"  

'Sign language'  

_Thoughts_

_'Mental messages'_

-----------------------------------------

Sakuragi walked down the road to his home. Youhei had offered his accompaniment but he refused. The redhead wanted to be alone. He needed to clear his head and his heart before school began. He was just about to cross the road when a speeding red sports car nearly banged into him. He blinked. _Someone could get hurt if that keeps up._ He crossed the road and turned to the bend.

~~~

It was going to happen, she knew as she rushed out the door in her pajamas and coat. She ran down the street and stared at the bend where she saw her brother fall. She waited, in apprehension. She concentrated on the sounds, hoping to single out her brother's bike. It took her awhile but she heard it, coming closer towards her. She looked ahead of her and sure enough her brother was about to turn the bend. She saw what came at the opposite direction, a speeding red sports car. 

_'Onii-chan!"_ she mentally screamed. It did not reach him. She did not want to see him fall. She looked around and saw a young red-haired boy closer to her. She pushed a mental message to him. 

_'Please! Save my brother!'_ The redhead did not even question the message. He ran straight to Rukawa and used his body weight to get him out of harm's way. They tumbled to the sidewalk. The bike took the damage. 

~~~

Rukawa stared at his bike, which moments before he was riding. Now, it was what he could have been. He turned to the person who pushed him.

"Are you al…?" Rukawa blinked. It was Sakuragi. "Rukawa…" Sakuragi muttered. They stared at each other for a while till Kinaki came to them, hugging her brother.

_'Onii-chan!'_ She sobbed. 

"Kinaki-chan… what are you…?" Kinaki turned to Sakuragi and smiled, despite her tears. 

_'Arigatou… for saving my brother…'_ Sakuragi shook his head, hearing her voice in his mind. But it was that same voice that asked desperately for his help to save Rukawa. He just nodded, unsure of what happened. The girl had turned to Rukawa and fussed over him. Sakuragi realized that she was referring to Rukawa when she said brother.

"Is this your sister?" he finally asked. Rukawa nodded. "She… spoke to me… right?" Rukawa mumbled something to his sister and she nodded.

"She's mute," he said," she can't speak." 

"Oh…"

"But she's telepathic. She could speak through the mind," Rukawa explained. Sakuragi took it in and smiled at her.

"I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi," he said, nicely. Rukawa blinked, not having seen this Sakuragi before.

_'I'm Kinaki. Rukawa Kinaki,'_ she told him. He took a step back before smiling again.

"Yoroshiku, Kinaki-san…" Kinaki's smile grew broader.

~~~

Kinaki sat up in her bed. School was starting the next day and she was thinking about the redhead that treated her normally even after knowing she spoke into his mind. _Sakuragi Hanamichi… Onii-chan said he was nothing but trouble. But he's different than that. I wonder why onii-chan said that…_ She felt her cheeks turning hot. _Gosh, look at me…. I'm thinking about a guy I met a week ago after a strange vision of my brother's supposed accident. I wonder if he's attached…_ She hoped not. She knew that he was from Shohoku. _Tomorrow I'll definitely meet him again. I hope he likes me._

~~~

Sakuragi took a glance at the class list again. He was fortunately in a class with Youhei and unfortunately stuck with Haruko and Rukawa as well. _Come on, Hanamichi! You're turning a new leaf now! It's basketball or broke! That means getting along with that fox!_ He walked back to his seat, which was at the window as usual. Looking out, he saw a familiar bike, a familiar chant and a familiar young girl. _Kinaki-san… she's entering Shohoku?? _He glanced worriedly. She was mute after all. _What if they make fun of her?_ Sakuragi hated to see that. He swore right then to protect her from any humiliation that anyone could give her. 

"Sakuragi-kun," a familiar voice greeted him. He glowered, not wanting to turn. He pretended to be asleep. Haruko tried to wake him up but soon gave up and went back to her seat. 

"I saw that," Youhei muttered, sitting at the table beside Hanamichi," I thought you were over her."

"I am. I just don't want to befriend her at the moment."

"And why?"

"… A deep wound heals slower than usual…" Youhei gave his friend a look. He was surprised that Sakuragi had taken a slightly more mature respond to all this. He knew this was the end of the brash, hotheaded Sakuragi Hanamichi he knew. And he was grateful for that.

"Hanamichi, you…" Before he could continue, Rukawa had stepped in, followed by the swoon of many girls in the class except Haruko who was talking to Fujii and Matsui. She barely responded his presence. Rukawa, as usual, ignored as much as he could and walked all the way back and sat at Youhei's other side. The boy blinked.

"I thought you sat in front?"

"…Change…" he muttered before plopping himself to sleep but Sakuragi was staring at him. Not the usual 'I hate you' look but a different one that never belonged on the boy's face. Rukawa stared back. Sakuragi gave a nod and Rukawa nodded back, still staring at each other. Sakuragi smiled and turned back to the window while Rukawa fell asleep. Youhei blinked some more. _What's going on here?! _Somehow, he had a feeling there was a major change in the way things were going.

~~~

She felt left out. Everyone was talking and she was sitting silently as she should. Kinaki glanced left to right. It seemed like she never existed. _I wonder why onii-chan wanted to be like this…_ She noticed that someone had come up to her and started talking. She wanted to ignore but the girl was talking about Rukawa.

"… So he's like the best player in Kanagawa! And he's sooo cool! I saw all his games ever since he was in Tomigaoka! What do you think of him?" Kinaki blinked at her and turned away, acting uninterested. The girl, frustrated, walked away. Kinaki longed to tell them that she was his sister and the number one fan spot was reserved for her but she could not. Soon, the teacher stepped in and gave his introductions. After he was done, he called out Kinaki and told her to stand in front.

"Class, I know we usually start with introductions but you have a very special classmate with you," he turned and wrote her name on the blackboard," this is Rukawa Kinaki. She's mute. That means she cannot speak." A hand shot out from somewhere in the class.

"Sensei, why did she join Shohoku? There are special schools…" The teacher shut the speaker instantly.

"Shohoku is willing to accept anyone except for those with extreme and mental disabilities. Rukawa-san only cannot speak. She is perfectly normal despite that." Another hand shot up.

"Sensei… when you meant Rukawa. Is she related to our Rukawa? You know, Rukawa Kaede?" The teacher sighed, anticipating the question. All eyes were on the teacher.

"Yes," he finally answered," she is Rukawa Kaede's sister." All jaws drop after that. Their eyes never left Kinaki as she walked back to her seat, feeling very weird.

~~~

Finally lunch. Most of the class had filed out to the cafeteria. Some stayed to eat their home packed lunches in class but soon left when they saw that Sakuragi, Youhei and Rukawa were staying back too. 

"Hey, not going to practice?" he asked his friend. Sakuragi gave him a look. 

"I'm taking a break from overdoing it," he answered. Rukawa, who had woken up, said nothing but still stared at him. _There's something weird about him…_ He thought. It did not go long as his sister burst through the door.

"Kinaki-chan? What are you…?" She held up an obento at his face. He took it. "Thanks…" he muttered. She turned to Youhei and Sakuragi who had been watching them all this while. "Oh, this is my sister… she's…"

"Mute," Sakuragi continued. Youhei gave him a look. "I met her once. Her name's Kinaki-san."

"You have a sister?" Rukawa nodded. Youhei turned back to Sakuragi," You MET her?"

"Yeah… kinda weird though…" He stopped when he noticed Rukawa glaring at him. She smiled at him and took out another obento. It had a piece of paper stuck on it. It bore his name.

"For me?" She nodded. Sakuragi thanked her gratefully and smiled back," arigatou, Kinaki-san." Rukawa and Youhei blinked. Sakuragi was acting different. Before Youhei could think of anything else, a plate of rice balls was shoved at his face. She started her sign language, which Youhei understood.

"Thank you," he smiled," It's okay that you didn't know that I was here. We never met. I'm Mito Youhei. Call me Youhei if you like," he answered. She smiled and bowed before taking her leave, feeling better than before. The two basketball players blinked at him.

"You know what she was saying??" Sakuragi exclaimed.

"I had to… My aunt was deaf and we had to learn it to talk to her," he shrugged.

"Deaf? That's not the same…" Rukawa sighed.

"The deaf can't hear so they have to use sign language to talk to each other, do'ahou," Rukawa drawled. Miraculously, Sakuragi smirked at him.

"This do'ahou is planning to learn that sign language," he proclaimed before turning to Youhei," you gotta teach me." Youhei, a bit surprised, nodded. Rukawa reacted like he normally would: uninterested. But he was surprised too.

~~~

The sports hall was packed and noisy as many of Rukawa's fan club and others who are suddenly interested in basketball came to watch the start of the first basketball practice for Shohoku High. Miyagi stepped up and shouted over the noise for the team's attention. 

"Okay! Everyone settle!" he shouted," first years, get in line." Everyone stopped talking and followed his orders. Miyagi glanced at the first years and whistled. "We've got a lot of them this year," he mumbled. Ayako came over to him and handed the list of first years. He glanced nervously at her.

"It's okay… you can do this, Ryota," she whispered, winking at him. He smiled back at her and touched her hand, giving her his silent thanks. He had told Ayako his feelings and, unlike Sakuragi, he got his girl. He moved over and dealt with the first years. 

~~~                                                                      

He waited patiently for this to be over. _Ryo-chin… Iya, Captain is taking too long…_ He was not itching to show off but he wanted to play, to show himself, and everyone, that he's being serious of the game. Sakuragi watched him talk to the last boy in the row. After the other introductions [where Rukawa's fans screamed when he said 'unh'], Miyagi proceeded on a basic warm-up and then the practice match. 

"Seniors versus first years," he announced, "let's see how much you can deal in court." Ayako smiled at him, knowing how much he had prepared for this day. He turned to Rukawa and Sakuragi. "I want you two to make sure you give them hell. Being in Shohoku does not mean we're lenient. Remember our secret theme is 'Remember Akagi'." The two blinked at him. He gave them a look," I mean it! Now get there!"

~~~

Kinaki never had problems finding her way to the sports hall. It seemed like all the girls had it etched deep in their minds. She just had to follow their minds. 

_Should I?_ Kinaki stopped. She was hearing another person's mind, by accident again. She wanted to push it out, ignoring it. _Even if I had hurt Sakuragi-kun that way…_ That caught her. She hid at a corner, listening. _I should go… I am assistant team manager, after all. Sakuragi-kun should be over it by now… right?_ Before she knew it, Kinaki was pulled into the girl's memory.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Kinaki looked at her surroundings. She was at a park near the school. Nobody seemed to notice her. _You have finally reached the ability to enter someone's memory…_ she mentally groaned, not liking the idea. She had not taken a few steps when she heard a familiar voice._

_"Haruko-san… I've been meaning to tell you this…" It was Sakuragi Hanamichi's! Kinaki felt the glow on her face. _

_"What is it, Sakuragi-kun?" It took awhile for Sakuragi to answer back but he did, blurting out everything._

_"I love you!" She heard the gasp and then the fade out. That was all she needed… for now. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She snapped back to reality, slightly overwhelmed by her new power. Kinaki shook her head and straightened herself. She heard footsteps and saw the young girl walk to the sports hall. Disheartened and angry, she swore to herself,_ Sakuragi would never be hurt by the likes of you! I won't allow it! _ She felt the thought projecting and ignored that. She turned and walked away, not knowing that the thought was pushed into Haruko's mind. Haruko heard it, loud and clear.

~~~

Practice ended late as usual. Rukawa heard the newbies complain of the tough match they had with the second years. He snorted, knowing most of them would be quitting soon, not able to take the toughness of the team. He had been captain himself and knew that it had always happened. He came out of the showers and got dressed. He was just about to leave when he passed Sakuragi, who was staring in space. Rukawa tied to ignore but his mind would not let it. After all, Sakuragi was different in court. He remembered how he was on court, playing like a real player. _And he was not trying to show off too. I could say he's changed. _

"Oi…" he started. Sakuragi looked up, almost mechanically. "Oi…" Rukawa patted his shoulder. He suddenly jerked up, like he just woke up.

"Huh?" Rukawa sighed.

"Daydreaming, do'ahou?" Sakuragi started packing up his bag.

"Oh… Rukawa…" he sighed," Nothing, just a bit…" He picked up his towel and a bottle dropped out from it. Rukawa picked it up from the floor, recognizing the bottle.

"Tipsy?" He continued for Sakuragi. The bottle was snatched from his hands. 

"Shh!" Rukawa grabbed the bottle back and kept it in his bag. 

"I thought you changed, do'ahou," Rukawa said, " but this proves that you've gone the lowest of the low." That fumed Sakuragi. 

"What do you know about me anyway?!" he shouted," you barely say anything to anyone and you think you can judge people like that?!" Rukawa slapped him, bringing him back from hysteria. They just stared at each other for a while.

"What's this all about?" Rukawa asked, breaking the silence. Sakuragi looked away and thought about it for a while.

"If I told you… you won't tell Youhei about the booze?" Rukawa nodded. Sakuragi sighed and sat down. He told Rukawa everything right there and then.

~~~

He never knew that Sakuragi had suffered so much rejection in his life. It was not a wonder he had resorted to drinking to cure off some of the pain left from Haruko's rejection. He had said to Rukawa," I know you think its stupid… right?" He gave a nervous laugh. The pale boy shook his head. But from that, he found the reason why Sakuragi hated him. He had the heart of the girl he had loved, one-sidedly.

"I told myself that I have to move on… but every time I stayed on court, the past caught up to me." Sakuragi smirked at him and turned back to his bag. "But I'm not going to run away… I just love this game too much."

"Sakuragi…" Rukawa muttered, a bit touched by Sakuragi's determination.

"What? Did you just call my name?" Rukawa blinked and turned away, realizing it himself.

"What are you talking about, do'ahou?" 

~~~

It had been a very happy week for Rukawa Kinaki despite the minor setbacks. She returned to the family she longed to be with since young. She had people being her friends and she met someone, who now had special meaning to her heart. She sighed, smiling to herself as she walked down the sidewalk to the supermarket. Rukawa wanted to meet her there after practice. He had told her that her father wanted something cooked by her, for a change. Besides, Benibana-san was on leave for the weekend. She was about to take a turn when someone stepped in front of her. The young man smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hi," he said," are you alone?" Kinaki kept her smile on her face and nodded. "Oh, really? Then, would you like to go somewhere with me?" She shook her head. "Are you meeting someone?" She nodded again. "Oh… okay…" His smile faltered and he sighed, running his hand through his spiky hair. "I must be boring you until you don't want to even open your mouth…" Kinaki shook her head and was about to use her sign language when her brother came from behind the boy and glowered.

"Sendoh," he muttered. The boy whirled and smiled at Rukawa. 

"Rukawa… what a coincidence…" Kinaki ran up to her brother, clutching his arm. Sendoh sweat dropped. "Is this your new girl?"

"…Sister."

"Oh, no wonder she won't speak to me…" Sendoh muttered," Are all Rukawas like that?"

"She's mute," Rukawa deadpanned. Kinaki smiled at him as Sendoh widened his eyes even more.

"Mute?" He asked," oh… sorry…" Kinaki stepped up, 'It's not your fault.' She said in sign language. 'You don't have to apologize.' Rukawa noted Sendoh's unsure face.

"She said…"

"No, I just… felt weird. Somehow, I should have…" Sendoh was lost for words. Rukawa blinked.

"You know sign language?" 

"My dad used to teach me because he said that no matter what, everyone has to communicate with each other," he smiled," by the way, you're very cute." Kinaki blushed and hid under her hat.

"Really…" Rukawa rolled his eyes and grabbed Kinaki's hand," let's go…"

"Wait! I… um…" Sendoh started stammering. Kinaki faced him. "You want to go out with me…sometime?" Rukawa wanted to punch his face but Kinaki gave an answer that stopped him and shocked the both of them at the same time. 

'Sorry, I've got someone else in mind… Thanks for asking.'

~~~

"Okay, tell me."

_'No.'_ Kinaki answered as she dropped more items in the cart. Rukawa pushed by her side. 

"Who is the guy?" 

_'I won't tell you.' _She smiled at him and ran off to another aisle.

"Kinaki! Tell me!!" Rukawa chased after his younger sister, who was now blushing. 

_'I won't tell…'_

"But you have someone in mind. I'm just concerned…" 

_'And curious… I can read your mind, you know…'_ She smiled, hiding her flushed cheeks. She did not want to tell him who he was. Not because she was shy but her brother seemed to not get along with him. He had always complained in his letters of the 'Redhead Do'ahou'. She sighed, hoping that they might get along and then, she'll tell him. In the meantime, Rukawa was prying the answer out with a form of twenty questions.

"Is it someone from your class?" She shook her head. "Is he a first year?" She shook her head. "Is he from my year?" She nodded again. "Is it someone from a sports club?" She nodded her head and placed a few cans of soup into the cart. "Is it someone in the basketball club?"  She stopped turning to him.

_'Onii-chan, stop it, ok? I'll tell you when I'm ready…'_ Rukawa stopped for a while and finally nodded, respecting her decision.

~~~

"Ah~! Rukawa!" screamed from the other girls at her left. Kinaki gave an inward sigh as she took out her fingers from her ears. The girls were going to make her deaf. She had pushed her way to the front and nearly fell when a curly haired girl caught her.

"Hey there!" she said as Kinaki straightened up. The girl examined her for a while and smiled. "You must be Rukawa's sister, right?" Kinaki blinked. "Oh, sorry… I'm Ayako and I know about your… condition. Anyway, I know about you from Rukawa since I went to Tomigaoka with him. He didn't tell me but… I saw your picture in his locker." Kinaki blushed at that. Not once a person approached her with such… naturalness before. "What is your name?" Kinaki took out a piece of paper and scribbled her name on it. "Ah," Ayako said," you have a beautiful name, Kinaki-chan…" She bowed, silently thanking her. "Take a seat here, your brother will take forever, trust me." Kinaki did, enjoying watching her brother practice. Every now and then, she would glance at Sakuragi and blush when she realized she was staring at him. She glanced at Ayako who, thankfully, had not noticed. Kinaki was enjoying herself when a familiar cheery voice darkened her day. 

"Haruko," Ayako greeted her," how was the extra class?" Kinaki threw a glare at her, without her noticing. 

"It was okay for now. By the way, Rukawa and Sakuragi will be going to theirs next week so…" She trailed off, noticing Kinaki," who's this?" 

"Oh, this is Kinaki-chan… er, Rukawa Kinaki, Rukawa's sister." Kinaki did a curt bow.

"Hello, I'm Akagi Haruko… pleased to meet you, Kinaki-san." Kinaki gave a very short handshake. Haruko blinked at her, expecting her to say something when Ayako jumped in. 

"Er… Kinaki-chan's mute." Haruko reacted like everybody else would: filled with apologies of sympathy and awkwardness. Kinaki brushed it off with 'it's alright' scribbled on her notepad. She went back to her seat and watched her brother [and secretly, Sakuragi] practice.

-----------------------------------------


	3. Sakuragi Hanamichi, the Other Side

Some comments before I start the fic. 

To:

Gyuumajo: Yes, I've updated the cliffhangers! Why aren't you reviewing, woman!

Marie, Anonymous, Mak and Jaia: Thanks!

Chiche: I wrote this because of my hatred to Haruko! Hate her! And I did want a nice Rukawa. The elements fit here. Oh, thank YOU! ;)

~~~

**Silent Love**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Rukawa's mute sister returns to his life after years of separation. With the new school year coming, he expects a better life. Meanwhile, Sakuragi suffers his 51st rejection. To top it off, Haruko rejects him for Megane-kun. But a turn of events made him meet Rukawa Kinaki and finds out about her secrets, giving a chance to make peace with Rukawa. Could this be the ultimate boon or will it turn to something else? 

Chapter 3: Sakuragi Hanamichi, the Other Side

Key:

"Spoken"  

'Sign language'  

_Thoughts_

_'Mental messages'_

-----------------------------------------

_'I heard…'_ Kinaki mentally projected her thoughts, _'that you and Sakuragi-san have extra classes.'_ Rukawa, who was showering, groaned at the news. Kinaki was sitting on his bed, rearranging some of his papers. _'Onii-chan… you have to go. It's just one practice…'_

"You don't understand, Kinaki-chan… I can't miss practice."__

_'And Tou-san will be mad at you if you don't go. It's important. I'll wait for you!'_ Rukawa smiled as he toweled himself and crossed over to his walk-in closet. 

"Arigatou… but I don't want to trouble you…" __

_"It's okay! I should wait…'_

"Kinaki-chan, it's almost like you want to wait for someone else as well…" She felt her cheeks turn warm. Rukawa came out, in shorts and a T-shirt, and ruffled her hair. "Go to bed… you've got school tomorrow." She nodded and hugged her brother before running to her room. Rukawa watched her with all the love in his heart. He was about to lie in bed himself when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Mushi mushi…" He heard breathing from the other line, knowing someone was there. The person had not spoken. "Look, if this is a prank-"

"Rukawa," a familiar voice went on the other extension. 

"Sakuragi, where are you?" Rukawa noticed there was noise behind Sakuragi.

"Rukawa… I need to talk to you. I'm at the park near school."

"Sakuragi, it's late… go home…"

"Um… I can't…"

"Why?" 

"My mom… she… Look, I need to talk to you, k? Just meet me here please?" Rukawa thought about it before answering. Sakuragi were never with good terms with him till recently. And since he did not have anybody else to turn to, he turned to him. Rukawa was not about to sneak out in the middle of the night just to meet him. But it was the desperation in Sakuragi's voice that made him go. He had to. The boy needed him. 

"… Fine… Just stay put at that phone. I'll meet you there as soon as possible." Rukawa hung up and turned to his wardrobe. He threw on a black T-shirt and pants. He took out his navy blue sweater and put it on. Rukawa was not proud of his ability to sneak out unseen. He had done it a dozen times before just to have time to himself. After packing some essential items, the King of Sneaking Out climbed out the window, dodged the security cameras and took his bike out from the garage and sped off to the school park.

~~~

It did not take him long to reach the park but Rukawa felt like he was slow. He got off his bike and reached the only public phone that the park had. He found Sakuragi sitting on the park benches, hiding his face in his knees like a child would. Rukawa shook him. Sakuragi looked up, his face stained with tears. Rukawa had seen him cry but not to this extent. 

"What's wrong?" he automatically asked. That caused Sakuragi to just sob some more. The raven-haired boy sat beside him and patted his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. He handed him his handkerchief. Sakuragi took it and wiped his tears. "What's wrong?" He repeated. This time, Sakuragi was ready to answer.

"My mom… she's not living a clean life…" He started," night after night… She comes home with a different…" Rukawa stopped him, understanding what he meant. "She had not been in good terms with my old man. When he died, she was the only one who did not grieve. She always told me that I was a burden to her. I mean, I know that I'm a bas—!!" Rukawa placed his hand on his mouth.

"That's not true. You're not a burden. You have a gift for basketball," Rukawa said. Sakuragi blinked.

"Are you sure you're Rukawa?" Rukawa slapped the back of his head. 

"Ow! That hurt, baka kitsune!" 

"You deserved it, do'ahou," Rukawa said. They both stared at each other. Sakuragi burst out laughing whilst Rukawa smiled and watched him. For a while, Sakuragi laughed till he stopped and looked at Rukawa. Brown eyes met blue. 

"Thank you. Nobody would rush for me like that. I just… can't tell Youhei this. He's covered my back too much. To everyone, I'm this dumb redhead who likes to cause trouble for attention. Nobody knows that I have problems too…"

"So why tell me?" Sakuragi shrugged. 

"I think it's because you helped me when I was…" he trailed off," Talking to you made me realize that instead of being your enemy, we could've been friends."

"Us?" Rukawa raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not? We're both in the same class and the same team." Sakuragi smiled at him," same height..." 

"Fine then… I wouldn't mind to have someone to talk to…" Rukawa shook his hand," though I have to disagree with the height." Sakuragi smirked.

"Great…" he glanced nervously at Rukawa.

"Wait, you said you couldn't go home…"

"Oh… I… sorta…"

"You did not run away…" Sakuragi nodded, picking up his bag. Rukawa huffed.

"I had to… I sleep in the hallway and I can hear the …"

"Okay, okay… I don't need and explanation on what goes on…" Rukawa said as he reached into his bag and took out a cell phone. He dialed a few numbers. "Benibana-san… Kaede here… I know it's late but can you pick a friend and me up home. Please before Tou-san comes home… Arigatou." He hung up and glanced at the redhead whose jaw had dropped. "What?"

"…Nothing…" 

~~~

Kinaki woke up with different sounds playing in her head. She was used to this whirlwind of thoughts in the morning. She focused on her own, shutting everyone else's. Everything cleared and she could start her day. She was about to get out of bed when she heard a familiar voice outside her room. [Yes heard, with her EARS]. 

"Whose room is this?" was the voices from the other side of her door.

"My sister's… you stay out of there." Kinaki recognized her brother's voice but the other one was all too familiar. 

"I won't. I got no business in a girl's room."

"You better. I'd deck you. By the way, you have to explain your situation to my dad. He'll understand."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on, Sakuragi. Let's get breakfast. I don't want wake my sister." Kinaki's eyes nearly bulged out. _Sakuragi-san is here?? In my house?? By my room?? What's going on here? _Kinaki ran into her bathroom, quickly showered and got dressed. She ran down to the breakfast room and saw her father, Rukawa and Sakuragi sitting and now staring at her. 

"Kinaki-chan," her father went, clearing his throat," why are you dressed for school?" Kinaki just stared at him.

"Today's a Saturday," Rukawa explained. Kinaki wanted to slap herself. How could she forget that today was Saturday? Now, she looked like a dork in front of Sakuragi. She turned red and ran back to her room.

~~~

When she finally came down, she quietly sat at her seat, opposite Sakuragi. She blushed, still feeling the embarrassment, and ate her breakfast. _Oh man, he's going think I'm a dork…_ She shyly looked up at Sakuragi. He smiled at her, making her turn to the equivalent of a ripe tomato. 

"Well… I really understand, Sakuragi-kun. But can't you sort it out with your parents?" Her father went. Sakuragi shook his head. Obviously, he had tried it before. "Well then. I will take you in, only if your mother agrees to it AND sign an official form to passing guardianship to me. I will act as caretaker until she turns over a new leaf." Sakuragi tried to suppress the snort he was about to let out. Kinaki accidentally read his thoughts. _He's given up hope… Oh, Sakuragi-san…_ She felt herself enter his mind, conjuring up his memories. From there, she SAW. She saw the pain, anguish and frustrations. Home was never where his heart was. _He cries… he cries. _ She wanted to hold him and comfort him. She felt her own tears flow down her cheeks. 

"Kinaki-chan?" She woke up from her trance and turned to her father, who had a worried look on his face. He pointed to her cheeks. "Why are crying?" She realized that her tears were falling on her cheeks. Her real cheeks. She wiped them but they kept on falling. She finally excused herself and ran to the nearest bathroom. 

_I have to stop going into peoples' minds. It's rude! But…_  She thought about Sakuragi. Not in a million years, he would admit to her that he suffered from a lot of pain. She washed her face and took a deep breath, calming herself down from crying again. 

"Kinaki-chan? Are you okay?" She heard her brother on the other side. Kinaki smiled. It was a good thing that she had a sibling during her troubled times. She opened the door and hugged her brother. "What happened?" he asked, after breaking up the hug. 

_'I entered Sakuragi's memories… by accident.'_ She grinned sheepishly. 

"I didn't know you could do that…" Rukawa whispered. 

_'I did it once before… to Haruko-san.' _She explained.

"Why?" 

_'It was an accident… I heard her thoughts then entered her mind…'_

"Oh… what did you see?" Her brother was trying to hide something but she did not bother about it. 

_'… I saw her break Sakuragi's heart…'_

~~~

The piece of news did not delight Rukawa at all. One thing, her sister's power was getting dangerous. Now, she could see peoples' memories. He did not want to imagine what she could do next. He shook his head. This was still his sister, after all. 

"Rukawa," he turned to the redhead," is she alright? I was shocked when she started crying. It looked like she did not want me around…"

"Sakuragi… she sort of… peeked into your mind," Rukawa explained," by accident."

"Huh? How can she do that?"

"Her telepathy… it's evolving…" A worried look flashed at Rukawa's face. 

"Evolving how?"

"First, she could throw her inner voice into peoples' minds," Rukawa started," then she could read them. Now… she can go into someone's mind and see memories. I'm just afraid of what will happen next…" Rukawa sighed, obviously thinking too much about it. Sakuragi smiled, noticing despite Rukawa's cold exterior, he had a warm heart. 

"It'll be alright… As long as she can control it." Rukawa glanced up at the redhead, noticing the maturity that had blossomed from his experience. Even though it hurt him, Rukawa was glad that things happened this way. Sakuragi had gained a friend and a proper home. Best of all, Sakuragi felt genuinely happy. 

~~~

Kinaki walked down the road to the sports shop. She wanted to buy something for her brother and Sakuragi. After all, she knew that they never got along till recently. She had not reached the store when she saw someone familiar coming out from it, Haruko and her friends. She wanted to quietly let them slip but before she could, Haruko spotted her.

"Ah… Kinaki-san," she smiled at her. Kinaki forced a small smile. "Going to get Rukawa-san something?" She nodded. "Well, I hope I don't want to get in the way… so," before Haruko could finish, Kinaki entered the store.

~~~

She did not want anything spoil her mood as she stepped in. Kinaki looked through some items, wondering what she would buy for a couple of serious basketball players. After a while, Kinaki felt like giving up.

"Kinaki-san," she turned and saw Youhei, in his home clothes and the store apron over it. He was obviously working. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

'I'm looking for something for my brother… I thought he would like something he never had before.' Youhei understood what she meant and went around the store before picking up something.

"How's this?" He showed her a pair of black wristbands. Her eyes widened.

'It's perfect!' She was so happy that she hugged Youhei, who blushed in return. 'Arigatou!'

"A-aa…"

~~~

When Kinaki came home, Sakuragi and Rukawa had been moving Sakuragi's things into a room next to Rukawa's. She rushed up to see whether she could help.

"Kinaki-san, you don't have to…" Sakuragi started but Kinaki's smile made him stop somehow. She slowly approached him and grabbed his hand, placing his wristband on. 

_'This is for you… a homecoming present…' _She went up to he brother and placed the same band on him. _'This will mark the day Sakuragi moved in and our friendship!'_  Sakuragi smiled at her before patting her head.

"Arigatou na," he said. Rukawa just stared at his band.

~~~

Practice was not as tough as it would have been. Ryota first thought it was because of lack of discipline but he came to realize that his sophomore teammates were working together instead of fighting. He found out why soon enough as Sakuragi informed Ayako of his change of address.

"You're under Rukawa father's guardianship?" Ayako blinked at him. Sakuragi felt the embarrassment having to explain come to him. He blushed but Rukawa stepped in then.

"My father is working on a student project for his research. He had chosen Sakuragi as a test subject," he explained. Ayako nodded, understanding what Rukawa meant.

"Sou ka? This is why the two of you have not been at each other's neck here. You do it at home now," Ayako chuckled. Ryota came up from behind her.

"Either that or they got along," he commented," I mean you two have been great of the late."

"Thanks," Sakuragi mumbled," but Rukawa scored most of it."

"Do'ahou, I only scored because of your rebounding."

"Iya… You got some too…" Ayako and Ryota just stared at them, wondering whether the world was ending or not. 

~~~

"Ah, this is great." Sakuragi commented as he cleared his plate. The three teenagers were having a supper meal together. Kinaki cooked since Benibana-san had to pick up Rukawa's father.

"Really good," Rukawa said. Kinaki blushed as she cleared the plates.

_'It's nothing…'_

"It's the best meal I ever tasted." Sakuragi pointed out," maybe I should marry you, Kinaki-san. That way, I can truly enjoy your cooking." Kinaki's cheeks were now the distinct color of a tomato. Rukawa glared at him.

"She's too young to get married." Sakuragi grinned.

"There's no way I can support her now anyway. Daijoubu, Rukawa. I'll marry her when I'm able to support her, okay?" Rukawa snorted but he smiled a little. Sakuragi had changed. He was thinking maturely at a lot of things.

"Maybe… If Kinaki-chan wants to." They both turned to the blushing Kinaki. It was like the both of them were reading her mind.

_'I… Well… Anou… It depends but if… Sakuragi-san…' _Her face flushed. Sakuragi just smiled at her.

"Daijoubu da… I'll wait for your answer." She nodded slowly before walking slowly to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------


	4. Unexplored Feelings

Silent Love 

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Rukawa's mute sister returns to his life after years of separation. With the new school year coming, he expects a better life. Meanwhile, Sakuragi suffers his 51st rejection. To top it off, Haruko rejects him for Megane-kun. But a turn of events made him meet Rukawa Kinaki and finds out about her secrets, giving a chance to make peace with Rukawa. Could this be the ultimate boon or will it turn to something else? 

Chapter 4: Unexplored Feelings

Key:

"Spoken"  

'Sign language'  

_Thoughts_

_'Mental messages'_

-----------------------------------------

The ball entered the hoop with ease. Sakuragi wiped his brow before picking up the ball again. He shot from the three-pointer line and it went in. He was about to pick up the ball again when he heard someone clapping. He turned to see Kinaki holding a bottle of water. 

"Ah, what are you doing here? Rukawa will get worried if you're out here this time of night," he said, smiling at her. 

_'Daijoubu… you're here with me. He trusts you as much as he does to me.' _Sakuragi smiled before picking up the ball again. After a half an hour of shots and mock rebounding, she handed him a towel. _'That's enough practicing, Sakuragi-san…'_ Sakuragi could not agree less. He wiped his sweat and took a gulp of water from the bottle. Kinaki just watched him. That made Sakuragi realize that she been staring at him for quite awhile now. He stared at her foxy blue eyes. 

"Kinaki-san…" He mumbled. Kinaki felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Um… do you like me staying in your house?" Kinaki nodded slowly. Sakuragi just smiled at her. "You're a really lucky girl, Kinaki-san. You have a loving father and a brother who'd do anything for you…"

_'Iya… things were not like that. I just moved to Kanagawa about a month ago… I had been living with my mother.'_

"You did? What happened?" Kinaki sighed as she looked into his hazel eyes.

_'Let me show you…'_ As soon as she touched his hand, Sakuragi felt his mind being zapped to another place.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sakuragi was now looking at a home that was very similar to his own. Located at the poorer sections of the town, the houses was cramped and stacked in untidy rows. He heard the shouts coming from the house in front of him. _

_"You defiant girl! I told you so many times not to contact that idiotic family of yours!" The door opened, revealing a crying Kinaki. She was about to head to school but her mother grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to fall. "Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done with you yet!" She got up slowly and brushed her skirt. "It's a good thing that I'm still taking care of you! You'd think that pompous bastard would take you if you lived there? He'll throw you to a home once you step at his door!" the girl burst into tears. Sakuragi just wanted to hold her tight. _

_"Sakuragi-san…" He turned to face another Kinaki," this was my life before I was sent to my father's. I was afraid that he would do what my mother had said." Sakuragi pulled her towards him. Kinaki blushed._

_"I understand how this feels," he whispered," but things ended up better for you."_

_"Sakuragi-san, your life changed too…" Kinaki said as she touched his hand. Sakuragi felt the same mental tug as before._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He stared at Kinaki who just played with her skirt. Sakuragi patted her head and smiled. Kinaki stared into his hazel eyes, her eyes wavering.

"Daijoubu da yo," he mumbled," my life did change. A lot of things happened but most of it was for the better. And if I didn't meet you, Kinaki-san, it would not change at all." Sakuragi smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Ara, Sakuragi-kun?" The two of them turned to face Haruko and Kogure, both of them dressed up for a date. Kinaki glared at the girl. 

"Ah, Sakuragi…" Kogure said, rather meekly," were you practicing?" Sakuragi nodded, suddenly interested in his laces. Kogure turned to Kinaki. "You must be Rukawa Kinaki. I heard a lot about you from Haruko-san…" Kinaki bowed curtly at him before turning her glare at Haruko. 

"Kinaki-san, are you here to watch Sakuragi-kun practice?" Kinaki nodded. "He's a great player now and much more focused. I think he can lead the team to victory…" Kinaki took out her notepad and scribbled something. 

'We were just heading home. Sakuragi-san has to get up bright and early tomorrow.'

"Sou ka?" Haruko mumbled," that's right. Sakuragi-kun is living with Rukawa-kun now. How is he?" 

"Fine," Sakuragi answered," Rukawa had never been better but he'd like to have his imouto home now." Kinaki gathered everything and got up. As the two walked away, Kinaki linked her arm with Sakuragi's. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to even notice.

~~~

"So that's why…" Rukawa muttered as he sat in Kinaki's room. She was trying to concentrate on her homework but all she wrote down on her book was 'Die! Haruko! Die!' It also came with a stick figure with long hair hanging from a noose. She sighed.

_'He was devastated… I've never seen him like that before,' _Kinaki sighed again,'_ I wish I could cheer him up a bit.' _Rukawa ruffle Kinaki's raven hair.

"You always want to cheer everybody up," he commented. __

_'But Sakuragi-san…' _Kinaki started. Rukawa just sat beside her and smiled. 

"If you want to cheer him up, Kinaki-chan, maybe you should cook for him something nice…" She happily agreed to that plan.

_'Arigatou na, onii-chan!'_

_~~~_

The weather seemed to mesh with his feelings. Sakuragi stared at the window, watching the raindrops patter from his window. He had been thinking about Haruko again. _She seemed happy with Megane-kun. I know I'm over her… but I still think about her. _He got out of bed and was about to shower when there was a knock on his room door. He was surprised to seen Kinaki holding up a tray of food for him.

"Kinaki-san…" She entered the room.

_'Ohaiyo, Sakuragi-san. I made this for you. So I hope you enjoy it…' _

"You didn't have to go all this trouble for me…" 

_'Iya… I insist,' _she placed the tray on the table,_' I'd do anything to see you smile again, Sakuragi-san.' _Sakuragi understood then. Kinaki was worried about him. 

"I'm sorry to make you worry…" He muttered as he took a bite of toast. "I should be glad that a pretty girl like you made me such a delicious breakfast just for me." Kinaki felt the blood rush to her cheeks again. She cleaned his bed as she ate. He watched her and felt warmth towards Kinaki. _She is a very sweet girl and not to mention really beautiful. I'm lucky to have her as a friend…_

_'Sakuragi-san… is Haruko-san your ex-girlfriend?' _Sakuragi looked down before shaking his head.

"She was a person I used to like a lot… but she rejected me. I'm just feeling a lot of pain from that…" Sakuragi explained. Kinaki went up to him and lightly pushed his chin up. 

_'Cheer up, Sakuragi-san. She's not the only girl in the world and you don't have to go looking for a girl. She might be in front of you and you wouldn't know it…'_ Sakuragi smiled at her.

"Sou da na… I told myself that but the pain's still here," he touched his chest. Kinaki wrapped her arms around his neck. __

_'It hurts because you never cried. Let it go, Sakuragi-san…'_ For the first time in ages, Sakuragi Hanamichi let out the pain in his heart. He cried until there were no tears left. Despite her red face, Kinaki was relieved that he let out his pain. When he was ready, he let go of Kinaki. The both of them stared at each other. Sakuragi's face was so close to Kinaki's that she could feel his breath on her face. Her heart was beating crazily fast. 

"Kinaki-san…" His face was inching closer to hers. His lips brushed against hers lightly. As soon as that happened, they broke apart. Both of them flushed, not looking at each other. 

_'Sakuragi-san… I think I should go…'_ She quickly ran out of the room before Sakuragi could say anything.  

~~~

"Ne Youhei…" Okutsu muttered, feeling bored," is it just way too quiet around here?" Youhei just smiled at his friend. 

"Ever since Hanamichi got dumped by Haruko, he had been concentrating on basketball. He is a great player now, right?" The blonde sighed.

"I can't disagree with that but since then, we have nothing to make fun of him. Life gets boring after that…" Youhei shook his head.

"But you can't help feeling sorry for him. He thought Haruko was the one for him…"

"Yeah… If this goes on, maybe he'll turn into Rukawa and play obsessively," Okutsu laughed. Youhei sighed at that.

"Speaking of Rukawa, have you seen his imouto?"

"She's the talk of the town. Such a cute girl… And Hanamichi gets to see her everyday because he's living with Rukawa now…" The blonde kicked a stray can away. 

"Yeah… maybe Hanamichi might get a girl after all," he mumbled. Okutsu looked at him.

"What did you say, Youhei?" 

"Betsuni…"

~~~

"Kinaki-chan?" Rukawa mumbled, staring at his sister. The team was taking their break. As usual, Rukawa would take the chance to talk to his sister [and fend off any guys trying to get to know her]. He noticed she was staring into space. "Kinaki-chan?" he repeated. She snapped out of her trance and turned to him. "Is there anything wrong?"

_'Iya… I was daydreaming…'_ She blushed before fussing over Rukawa's towel. The boy just looked across the sports hall. Sakuragi was sitting there, wiping his face with his shirt. 

"Do'ahou…" Rukawa shook his head," don't you think so?" Kinaki gave him a small smile before passing him the towel. "Are you okay, Kinaki-chan?" 

_'Hai… I just… well,' _she could not really continue as Ryota called out for the practice to commence again. She patted her brother's shoulder as he went on.

"You've been staring at Sakuragi for so long." She turned to face Ayako who was smirking at her. She quickly took out her notepad and scribbled something fast.

'I wasn't… I was just daydreaming…'

"Sou ka? Kinaki-chan, I can tell when someone has a crush. It's my special ability. And you definitely have feelings for Sakuragi," Ayako pointed out. Kinaki just blushed, staring uncertainly at Sakuragi who was concentrating on the game. "Kinaki-chan, if this was a year ago, your brother would bury Sakuragi before even letting you near him. Now, things are better and they get along so well. I can say that it's the perfect timing…" She quickly scribbled something onto her notepad.

'But does he like me?' Ayako smiled at her.

"You have to find that out," she said, winking at Kinaki who was still blushing.

~~~

Youhei watched his best friend practice with a smile. He was definitely more focused than before. Though things might be boring, he found it a relief. Sakuragi was not only a better player but also a true friend. He had not forgotten his gang at all. Sakuragi, with Rukawa's permission, had invited them to stay over for the weekend. The redhead was even worried whether Youhei could make it since he was working. But he could not miss it for the world. Besides, he needed the weekend off. He could not wait for the weekend to come.

~~~

"Yo! Hanamichi!" The gang of four greeted him at the gates. Sakuragi waved at them as the gates opened. The four of them walked with their friend.

"It's great that you get to live here, Hanamichi," Noma commented," this place is so royal…" Sakuragi just smiled.

"Why so quiet, Hanamichi?" Youhei asked. Sakuragi shook his head.

"It's nothing… Can you guys behave yourselves? Even if Rukawa-san was excited to have some friends around, I don't want to frustrate him in any way," he said. The four of them grinned.

"Daijoubu, Hanamichi," they went, simultaneously," we can behave ourselves!"

"Oh, they're the ones you invited." The four of them turned to see Rukawa. Sakuragi smirked at him.

"Who else, Rukawa?"

"You never told me. I was afraid that you might invite girls," Rukawa muttered, walking up to them.

"I don't know many girls to invite over," Sakuragi pointed out," and if I did, inviting them here would be a disaster."

"We thought you and Rukawa living under one roof was a disaster." For that, Okutsu was the first to be head butted.

"Speaking of girls, where's Kinaki-san? I've wanted to meet her—"Takamiya was not only head butted. Rukawa punched the back of his head. The both of them had pop veins at the side of their heads.

"Ahou ka, Takamiya?" Noma laughed at him. Youhei turned to Rukawa.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Rukawa-san." Rukawa just nodded.

"It's no problem. My father had always pestered me to bring friends here…"

"Where is your father, anyway?" the boy asked. 

"He has some business to attend to," Rukawa answered," he won't be back till late."

"Sou ka?"

~~~

After a hearty dinner, the four of them invaded Rukawa's room, much to his silent annoyance. Youhei and Sakuragi apologized dearly for the invasion. 

"Sugoi na, Rukawa!" Takamiya said as he played on Rukawa's game console," this thing's expensive. And look at these games… Oi!"

"Ha! I beat you!" Okutsu exclaimed.

"Aa…" Noma was flipping through Rukawa's comics, obviously awed.

"I didn't know you like Captain America too. He's really cool!" Rukawa felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Ah, issue twenty-two! I never got to read this one!"

"Sou ka?" Rukawa muttered. Youhei looked through his book collection with interest.

"Rukawa, you're a very mature person, aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sakuragi asked, curious.

"All these books… Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet… Rukawa's read all of Shakespeare's works," Youhei pointed out," you must be really good in literature." Rukawa was now feeling embarrassed, despite his nature. Never had anyone praised him for anything else than basketball. 

"Not really…" he muttered. Sakuragi chuckled.

"Despite your cold manner, you're a shy and humble guy, Rukawa," he said. Rukawa's usually pale skin was now a shade of pink. The gang turned to Sakuragi like he had grown three heads.

"Who are you and what did you do with the Real Sakuragi Hanamichi?" Youhei asked, chiding. Sakuragi glared at them, annoyed. It was then Benibana-san came into Rukawa's room with a tray filled with goodies.

"Ah, it's been awhile since Young Master's room had so much liveliness," he commented, chuckling," I hope this will be sufficient for a snack."

"Arigatou, Benibana-san…" Sakuragi mumbled. The butler smiled at the redhead.

"No, I thank you for making Young Master so happy," he said. Rukawa's face turned from pink to red. 

"Benibana-san…" he mumbled. The butler chuckled again. 

"Have a good time, minna-san."

"Hai!" They wholeheartedly agreed.

~~~

"Benibana… How long have you seen Kaede-kun so lively?" Rukawa-san asked as he passed his son's room. The butler smiled at his master.

"Since I changed his diapers," he said. Rukawa-san smiled. 

"Sou da na… He doesn't have many friends. Since Sakuragi Hanamichi moved here, he had been much warmer. It was a refreshing change to the house." Rukawa-san took a peek in his daughter's room. She was engrossed in knitting that she had not registered to her father at all. He just smiled and left her alone. She was busy after all. He went to his room quietly after that.

~~~

Youhei looked out his room window. It was a quiet night for him, the way he enjoyed it. It was the best time to think about all the events that had happened. He had never seen Rukawa have so much fun in his life. Then again, he had never seen Rukawa had fun at all. _Maybe he never had friends… Well, he should know by now that he's part of the gundan… _Youhei smiled at the thought.

"Youhei, you awake?" He opened his door. 

"Hanamichi, what's wrong? Can't you sleep?" Sakuragi gave him a weak smile.

"No, I've been thinking about something…" Youhei watched his friend play with his shirt and gave him time to talk. "I think… I might be in love…" Youhei glanced at him.

~~~

"Kinaki-san ka?" Youhei mumbled," are you sure you two kissed?" Sakuragi sighed, expecting that reaction from Youhei. 

"Would you like a demonstration, Youhei?" The boy shook his head in response. "Anyway, I thought I was dreaming at first but when I saw her face all flushed, I realized that we did and she was…" He could not describe the way she looked and reacted.

"Did she run off?" 

"Yeah…" Sakuragi mumbled, turning red.

"Then it's confirmed. She likes you…" Youhei pointed out.

"Are you sure, Youhei? She didn't run away because I kissed her?" 

"She'd slap you if she didn't like you," his friend said," isn't this great? You finally have a girl who likes you without you having to look for one!" Sakuragi stared at Youhei.

"True but… I live with her and I don't think Rukawa…" Youhei sighed.

"Why don't we think about it another time? You need sleep. We have a big day ahead tomorrow," he said, ushering Sakuragi out of his room.

~~~

Rukawa did not want to admit it, but he hated it when the gundan had to leave Sunday evening. He had a lot of fun. He had always thought those four were idiots but he was wrong. Noma turned out to be quite the comic book fan and he enjoyed talking about the many adventures of Captain America. He enjoyed watching Takamiya and Okutsu battle it out through every game he had. He had wondrous chats with Youhei about… well, a lot of things. Best of all, Sakuragi was having a ball making fun of everyone, including Rukawa. And when any of the boys were trying to chat up with Kinaki, Sakuragi would have head butted them before they could even try. Kinaki seemed to enjoy herself as well. Now, the four of them picked up their bags and turned to the three.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school," Youhei said. Rukawa nodded.

"Thanks for coming here…" Rukawa mumbled.

"We might want to do it again some other time, Rukawa," Takamiya pointed out," anyway, thanks for the game!"

"I'll return the comics as soon as I'm done," Noma said.

"We had a great time here, Rukawa," Youhei said," I hope you did too."

"Hey, maybe we can bring Rukawa to the Pachinko shop…" Sakuragi head butted Takamiya.

"Ahou, it's illegal for us!"

"Maybe the beach then," Youhei suggested," I mean we haven't been fishing for a while…" The four of them agreed simultaneously. Youhei smiled at them. "The beach it is… okay, it's almost sunset. Let's shove off!"

-----------------------------------------


	5. No Games, Just Balls

**Silent Love**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Rukawa's mute sister returns to his life after years of separation. With the new school year coming, he expects a better life. Meanwhile, Sakuragi suffers his 51st rejection. To top it off, Haruko rejects him for Megane-kun. But a turn of events made him meet Rukawa Kinaki and finds out about her secrets, giving a chance to make peace with Rukawa. Could this be the ultimate boon or will it turn to something else? 

Chapter 5: No Games, Just Balls

Key:

"Spoken"  

'Sign language'  

_Thoughts_

_'Mental messages'_

-----------------------------------------

"In a week's time," Ryota turned to the panting teammates of his. They were all waiting for his usual pep talk. "In a week's time," he repeated," We'll be having a match with Ryonan."

"Ryonan?!" The first graders exclaimed, shocked.

"They're our rival team and Anzai-sensei accepted Taoka-sensei's challenge," Ryota huffed," We've beaten Kainan, Shoyo and Ryonan but this is still no picnic. No matter what, we'll be winning that match!!"

"For all you freshmen, we have not enough uniforms so," Ayako spoke to them," I'll be monitoring you all and see who will take the remaining numbers as reserves. Some of you are shoo-ins but I'll take your performance in regards to all this." She smirked at the freshmen who were now groaning.

"Dismissed!"

~~~

The two star players have not left the court when they were dismissed. Rukawa resumed practice but Sakuragi went up to the already sleeping Kinaki and covered her with his jacket. _She's beautiful sleeping…_ Sakuragi smiled before brushing her hair off her face.

"Sakuragi," Rukawa called out, making the boy jump.

"Nani?"

"Want a game?" Rukawa passed the ball to him. Sakuragi caught it and dribbled slowly towards the on guard Rukawa. He smirked.

"Interesting… the former Super Rookie wants to challenge the Rebound King," Sakuragi mocked laughter. Rukawa sighed.

"Just play, do'ahou…" Sakuragi dribbled, watching Rukawa closely. He knew that Rukawa was a lot better than him in defense. _I have to feint. If I get to beat him here, it will prove that my offence has improved._ He watched Rukawa's eyes, looking to the left. Rukawa tensed as Sakuragi moved forward, first towards the left. His defenses reacted to it and followed him but Sakuragi dribbled the ball to the right and passed him, dunking the ball in. He smirked at the raven-haired boy.

"That's one," he said. Rukawa smirked back at him as he passed the ball. "Let's see if I can stop you."

"Let's see you try…" 

~~~

After a tiring game, the three returned home. Sakuragi still had some energy to carry Kinaki on his back while Rukawa walked with them, his bike on his side. 

"Worried about the game, Rukawa?" The raven-haired boy smirked. "I thought not. Sendoh's pretty tough now, I hope we can keep him under our foot." 

"You've got to keep your emotions in check," Rukawa muttered," after all you've got Fukuda to counter."

"Yeah…" Sakuragi muttered. He was not worried about the game at all. He was becoming good friends with Rukawa now. He did not want to ruin it by telling him he liked his sister. Sakuragi sighed inwardly. Was there anyway he could resolve this? He just needed to know about Kinaki at this moment.

~~~

The girl enjoyed the fact that she could share her thoughts with Ayako. Having a female friend was better than confiding with only her brother. She told Ayako about how she felt, letting out some emotional burden. Ayako found it surprising that she found out about the Haruko ordeal but her reaction was expected. Realizing that this girl was serious about Hanamichi, [after all, kissing him was serious] Ayako knew that she needed to intervene.

~~~

"Oi, Sakuragi Hanamichi," the curly haired girl tapped him on the shoulder. The redhead turned, giving notice to the captain's girlfriend. 

"Nani, Ayako-san?" he asked, still with his gentlemanly manner. Ayako noticed that even with his rough demeanor, Hanamichi would never harm a lady. And that made him perfect for Kinaki. After all, even he needs someone in his life.

"It's about time you asked her out," she said, winking at him. The redhead blinked, feeling the blood unconsciously rushing to his head.

"What are you talking about, Ayako-san?" he mumbled before running off to practice. Ayako smiled, knowing her part of the mission was accomplished.

~~~

Pacing about in the locker room got Hanamichi thinking. Moments earlier, Ayako had hinted him to ask her out. Does Ayako know about his feelings or was she taking a stab in the dark? Splashing water to his face, the redhead tried cooling his head. Should he? Maybe the feeling was leaning towards pity or he was using her as rebound? What if he did break her heart? Could he put so much at risk and still come through? What if he didn't? What then? The questions placed more stress to him than anyone. Rukawa Kinaki may be able to read minds but could she sense his feelings? It would be easier if she could.

"The mirror will break if you keep one glaring at it, do'ahou," Rukawa drawled. Sakuragi managed a weak smile. What about Rukawa? They were becoming friends and he especially did not want to ruin that. Can he take the risk? "Oi, daijoubu ka?" Hanamichi blinked, nodding mechanically.

"Just zoning…" he mumbled. 

"Well stop it and shower do'ahou…" Hanamichi did just that, making Rukawa slightly shocked.

~~~

He may never show it but Rukawa noticed that there was something different about the way Hanamichi acted, especially around his sister. The raven-haired boy thought about countless possibilities but one was drawn when he took notice of Kinaki. She had a dazed look when she watched them practice. He should know; it was the same look that cast on every one of his fans. He just chose to ignore it. He smiled to himself. He could never really stop his sister from liking someone, even if it was someone he hated. He felt lucky that it was Hanamichi. A year back, he would murder the redhead and blamed it on Akagi, who would also have a better reason to murder Hanamichi. But now… he did not want anybody else to court his sister. It was almost perfect. Almost. It was still Hanamichi here. Rukawa shrugged. With the current situation, he thought it would be best. But he did not want to intervene at all. It was at best that the two figure things out by themselves. He'll just kill Hanamichi if he ever hurt his sister.

~~~

The flower he held in his hand was an orange rose, much like his hair. Hanamichi had spent days finding the right one to give Kinaki. After all, she had got him a sports band, signifying their friendship. He paced about in his room, thinking about what to do or say. He could not help feeling nervous about asking the girl out, after doing it so many times before. He let out a sigh. _But I've never managed to court the girl. I thought getting to walk the girl home was enough. Now, I live with her!! What am I going to do? _Before he could pull himself to another panic, he heard the door opposite him open. Without thinking, he opened his door and caught Kinaki's door before it closed. 

"Kinaki-san," he mumbled, staring into the girl's blue eyes. She smiled at him warmly.

_'Hai, Sakuragi-san?'_He smiled nervously at her.

"I… I… Here!" He bowed, thrusting the flower at her. She looked at it before turning to the blushing Hanamichi. 

_'Arigatou,'_ she plucked the flower from his hands, examining it closely, wondering what it symbolizes. She wanted to ask but Hanamichi explained it for her. 

"It's a Hybrid Tea, a very common rose. The color symbolizes enthusiasm and desire," he mumbled, still blushing. He knew she liked it as she looked at it forlornly.

_'It's like you… I like it very much. It should be called the Hanamichi rose, don't you think?'_ She smiled foolishly, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. Hanamichi enjoyed her smile because it proved that she was genuinely happy. 

"You like it then?" She nodded before hugging him. 

'I love it… arigatou, Sakuragi-san…' Despite the fact that the girl he had feelings for was in his arms, Hanamichi felt bolder. 

"Would you like to go out with me, Kinaki-san?" he blurted out. She blinked. Did he just say the words that she had wanted to hear? Or was she going deaf as well? "Kinaki-san?" She snapped out of her thoughts. Hanamichi did ask her out. She nodded, shyly. "Hontou?" She nodded again, making the redhead slightly overjoyed. "I… I… I'll make the plans! You just sit tight and think about what to wear!! I'll even do that for you—" Kinaki smiled at him. 

_'Sakuragi-san… You just make sure you win the Ryonan match, okay?'_ He nodded, still excited that he had a date. 

"I promise!" At that, he left her room with a stupid grin on his face.

~~~

The two stared at the basketball court, anticipating the match to come. Hanamichi knew that he had to win this. He promised and he was a man of his word. He turned to the silent raven-haired boy.

"So, you worried?"

"No," was his short answer. The redhead expected that from him. He sighed.

"Well, we can't afford to lose the match." Rukawa nodded, uncrossing his arms. 

"I promised Kinaki-chan that I wouldn't lose it."

"I did too," he mumbled.

"I heard that you're going out with her this Friday," Rukawa said, shocking Hanamichi slightly. He stared into those foxy blue eyes. "You break her heart, I'll break your legs," the raven-haired boy said. Hanamichi nodded. 

"We can't lose the match," the boy repeated, with a smirk.

~~~

The halls were packed with both Shohoku and Ryonan supporters, cheering hard for their favorite team [or most likely their favorite players]. Ryota was nearly a nervous wreck. The match had not started and it was intense outside. Coach Anzai already picked the starting players, all seniors but he readied a few of the freshmen to play for the last two minutes of the first half. It was a good strategy, hopefully throwing the other team off. He turned to his teammates, who oversized him by at a good twenty percent. They still looked at him with great respect. 

"This is the first match we're in for this year and it's with our rivals, Ryonan. We beat them once and we'll beat them again. Let's make Ryonan remember how tough Shohoku can be, got that?!" With a loud 'yeah', the team had given him the strength he needed. The double doors of their locker room opened and Shohoku High's team streamed out of it, welcomed with loud cheers, especially for the two strongholds of the team. Hanamichi scanned the crowds for Kinaki, finding her next to the team manager. A mental message was pushed to his head. 

_'Remember your promise, Sakuragi-san.'_ He nodded, planting a small smile on her face. 

~~~

After a huddle, Shohoku faced off with their rivals. Rukawa glared annoyingly to his own rival, Sendoh Akira who grinned at him in response. 

"So how is your sister doing?" he asked lightheartedly. 

"She's fine," he answered curtly.

"Well, is she still available for a date?" the spike head asked. Rukawa smirked, knowing that Kinaki was not interested with the grinning spike head at all. 

"She's not interested."

"I know but nobody can resist the Sendoh charm." At that, Sendoh smiled, swooning many of his fans. Rukawa sighed. 

"Unless they're taken," Rukawa retorted. Sendoh gave him a look.

"By whom?" The boy's eyes darted to the redhead, who was currently having a glaring contest with Koshino. Sendoh looked his way as well. 

"Him?! You're kidding me, right?" Rukawa shook his head. "No way!! Koshino never even met her, how could he have a date with her?!" The raven-haired boy resisted the urge to smack his opponent on the back of his stupid spiked head. 

"Not Koshino, do'ahou," he muttered. Sendoh looked like he was going to faint, realizing that Hanamichi beat him to dating. "Stop that," Rukawa muttered, snapping Sendoh to reality," the match is about to start unless you want to lose." 

"Oh, bring it on," Sendoh said, firing up for the match.

~~~

"Pass!" The redhead shouted, getting ahead from his opponent. Koshino was great at defense but never a match for speed. Ryota would love to pass to him, if he was not blocked off by a tall first year. He knew Taoka-sensei's strategy was to choke Shohoku from doing any fast breaks and, he had to admit, it was a good strategy. But he never counted for was Shiozaki, who literally took the ball away from him and made the pass to Hanamichi. The ball was in the hoop in seconds. Sendoh gave him a shocked look. 

"Wow, he's improved," he muttered, only to see a smirk on Rukawa's face. "And you've changed. Is your sister that much of an inspiration?" The smirk changed to a scowl.

"Shut up and play, do'ahou."

-----------------------------------------


	6. Envy and the Enemy

**Silent Love**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Rukawa's mute sister returns to his life after years of separation. With the new school year coming, he expects a better life. Meanwhile, Sakuragi suffers his 51st rejection. To top it off, Haruko rejects him for Megane-kun. But a turn of events made him meet Rukawa Kinaki and finds out about her secrets, giving a chance to make peace with Rukawa. Could this be the ultimate boon or will it turn to something else? 

Chapter 6: Envy and the Enemy

Key:

"Spoken"  

'Sign language'  

_Thoughts_

_'Mental messages'_

-----------------------------------------

The clock was down to the last few minutes. Everybody knew that this was crunch time. Shohoku was lagging behind by a point and if they did not score and catch up they will only lag behind more. Kinaki watched intently, willing every score for Shohoku. But none yet. Rukawa gripped his sister's hand. He had been for the past minute. He had to rest, unlike the redhead who had undying stamina. His rebounds were the ones that kept the game in line. Rukawa gripped his sister's hand again. It comforted him more than anything else in the world.  

"Rukawa-kun," Coach Anzai said," it's your time in." Ayako nodded pointing to the clock. The raven-haired boy nodded, not without a mental word of assurance from Kinaki. 

~~~

Anticipation can kill, as Kinaki would think. She watched as Rukawa tossed the ball for another shoot. It went in. The lead was theirs. She knew that celebrating about it was not going to happen. Sendoh was fast on his feet as well. She watched as he passed Rukawa. 

"No way!" Sakuragi shouted as he kept in front of the spike head. She wanted to cheer like everybody else but she could not. So she stood there clapping as Sakuragi blocked the shot as he jumped. As they landed, Sakuragi fell, gripping his ankle with clench teeth, and Kinaki knew why. _He landed awkwardly! Sakuragi sprained his ankle. _She wanted to rush in front but Haruko, the assistant team manageress, beat her to it with a first-aid kit in hand. An official time out was called.

~~~

The locker room was empty this time. Sakuragi allowed Haruko to bandage his ankle. She lightly advised him to get it checked. He barely registered to her, thinking about his promise and his date. 

"Sakuragi-kun…" she mumbled, edging closer to him," I'm sorry about… that time. I didn't mean to…" It was then the redhead turned to Haruko.

"I've gotten over… it," he muttered. He almost said 'you'. He wanted to say it but he did not want to hurt her. It would be just cruel. She was a bit disheartened but a smile was still on her features. 

"That's great. Can we still be friends then?" A moment passed as Sakuragi sat with dilemma in his hands, not knowing what to say. All he kept thinking about was Kinaki's feelings about this. Another minute passed. "Sakuragi-kun?" He turned to face the girl before sighing.

"I don't know about that right now, Haruko-san," he said," after all, I might be a nuisance to your boyfriend." She heard the strain of his voice when he said it:_ Boyfriend._

"No, not at all!" She said, realizing she had said it too fast," Kiminobu-kun is your friend too, right?" Sakuragi considered this before sighing again. 

"I…" He did not know what to say at all. All he did was gulp when he noticed the closeness between them. Haruko had a boyfriend now. What difference does it make if they were friends? He shook his head. "Old wounds heal slow, Haruko-san…" he muttered. At that precise moment, Ayako stepped in.

"We won!" She exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. But she soon noticed the tension that filled the room. 

"Great." Haruko got up and passed the bandage to Ayako.

~~~

"Rest that leg, do'ahou," Rukawa muttered as they arrived home from a check up. Following the assistant team manageress advice, Sakuragi had gone to the hospital and got his foot checked. Rukawa-san was, of course, worried about him as he got Benibana-san to drive them to the hospital and back. Sakuragi was grateful for it. 

"We'll get Sakuragi to his room," Rukawa said to his butler who nodded.

"I'll go and make something for Sakuragi-san before he can take his medication then." Kinaki just slowly walked with her brother and Sakuragi. Making sure that every baby step in his crutch did not harm the redhead. As they reached his room, Sakuragi settled in his bed. Rukawa left the two alone, saying something about homework. Kinaki propped a pillow under the foot, gently. He smiled at her.

"Gomen ne," he mumbled to the girl. She smiled, leaning against him. 

_"Daijoubu… these things happen. And it's not your fault…"_

"But our date…" _My first date… with her. _Kinaki smiled at him, shaking her head. 

_"It doesn't matter, Sakuragi-san… We can have it after you heal."_ He nodded. It was true. There was a lot of healing to be done. 

"Thank you, Kinaki-san…" he mumbled, hugging her from behind. He lightly brushed her hair, tucking it behind her ear so that she could hear him. "Thank you…" His voice was soft that only she could hear his words. "If I never met you, I would not have a better life. I was deep in the gutters before. Now, I don't think I can live on without you in my life…" She turned to face him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. She shook her head, knowing that he was wrong. If she never met Sakuragi, she would never be this happy in her life. She wanted to leave, let him rest but he tugged at her arm. "Don't leave me," he mumbled. Jumping straight into his arms, Kinaki comforted him, hoping that it will let him heal faster.

~~~

Returning to school with a crutch on Monday morning was not as bad as it seemed. Poured sympathy and help was all he got nowadays. Some of the Rukawa fans would say something that he chose to ignore. As he sat in his class, everything felt perfectly normal. Well… almost. 

"Sakuragi-kun," Haruko greeted him as he took his seat. He nearly froze but regained some composure before regarding her. 

"Yo," he mumbled. She smiled at his response before speaking again.

"So," she started," how was the weekend?" A smile twitched on the redhead's face, knowing full well what happened during the weekend. 

"Nothing much," he answered," it was boring."

"Oh, well… maybe it'll be more fun this weekend. You see I wanted to go to that amusement park and maybe you could come…"

"With Megane-kun, of course?" The smile on Haruko's face flickered before she nodded.

"Yeah, with him… And you can come with Rukawa—"

"Kinaki," he continued for her. He knew that she wanted him to bring Rukawa Kaede. That's not going to happen. "So it'll be a double date then?" Another flicker. Sakuragi knew he was being cold and he hated himself for it. 

~~~

The amusement park would be fun, if Haruko and her boyfriend were not around. They enjoyed some rides but most of the time, Kinaki preferred to stay with Hanamichi who, because of his injury, decided that it was best he stayed behind. They sat and watched the rollercoaster ride, cupping their drinks. Kinaki was never at a lost for words with Hanamichi even though she was mute but her anger made her more silent that she had ever been.

"You know," Hanamichi started saying, blushing slightly," I'm afraid of riding a rollercoaster." Kinaki stared at him with disbelief before giggling. "Hey, it's not funny," he said, trying to defend himself.

_"But a big guy like you scared of a rollercoaster?"_ The raven haired girl smiled, tickled by the thought. _"It's unbelievable… Onii-chan loves these. He told me once that he went to America and rode The Hulk. He rode it five times till tou-san forced him off!"_ Hanamichi could not help smiling as he imagined Rukawa fighting with his father because of a ride. 

"I used to think that Rukawa and amusement parks don't mix." Kinaki let out a sigh. She thought he would say something like that. She never could believe that her brother wanted to remain antisocial. Now, he can't. She took a sip of her drink, enjoying the companionable silence. "Would you like to come here for our date, Kinaki-san?" he mumbled, cheeks red," you and… me… alone." She thought about it before nodding. "Then it's settled." Kinaki's smile was wider and she leaned against Hanamichi, sighing. But her moment of content did not last long as Haruko returned with her boyfriend lagging behind. 

"Sakuragi-kun! You should've taken the ride! It was really fun! Right, Kiminobu-kun?" She turned to her rather green boyfriend. He just nodded before flashing a small smile to her. Kinaki scribbled something on her notepad.

'Daijoubu?' Kogure nodded before running to the nearest trashcan. Haruko gave her boyfriend some attention after, leaving the two by themselves again. 

_"Do you want to eat something?"_ Hanamichi shook his head, watching the couple. For an instance, he saw himself in Haruko's arms, touched by her concerns but a mental tug brought him to reality. But he still could not help the jealousy flowing through himself as he watched the two. He could not put a finger down on why though.

~~~

"Come on guys!" Ryota shouted at the first years who, for the first time, remained more or less the same number that joined. He stopped when he spotted Hanamichi who stood with Anzai-sensei, watching them practice. Giving some sign of regard, Ryota returned to the practice as they started on three-on-three. Rukawa, on the other hand, stopped his practice entirely when he saw the redhead. 

"What are you still doing here, do'ahou? I thought I told Benibana-san to pick you up."

"He did but then Rukawa-san had an emergency overseas appointment. So, I'm waiting for you to head back. Or at least, till Kinaki-san feels like going home first." Rukawa smirked.

"You know that she'll wait till I decide to stop," he muttered. 

"Yeah, I know…" He shrugged," Well, I better grab a chair."

~~~

Haruko stood watching the boys play, noting their strengths and weaknesses. But she found herself staring at the boy who was conversing with Ayako about god knows what. She smiled; enjoying the fact that Sakuragi-kun had became her friend again [well, almost but she was too ignorant to noticed]. She kept on staring at him, thinking about how it could have been if she did not reject him. Maybe… she shook the thought out of her mind, knowing that Kiminobu-kun was the man for her…. At least, until she had the guts to tell him that she wanted to break up. She bit her lip, knowing how wrong it was to have these thoughts but still… She tried to concentrate on the game, sidelining to the redhead once and awhile. Little that she knew, she was made an enemy by a certain raven haired mind reader.

---


	7. Making Moves, Right and Wrong

**Silent Love**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Rukawa's mute sister returns to his life after years of separation. With the new school year coming, he expects a better life. Meanwhile, Sakuragi suffers his 51st rejection. To top it off, Haruko rejects him for Megane-kun. But a turn of events made him meet Rukawa Kinaki and finds out about her secrets, giving a chance to make peace with Rukawa. Could this be the ultimate boon or will it turn to something else? 

Chapter 7: Making Moves, Right and Wrong

Key:

"Spoken"  

'Sign language'  

_Thoughts_

_'Mental messages'_

-----------------------------------------

Healing was not part of Sakuragi Hanamichi's forte. He itched for something to do as he sat down in his room. His eyes lingered at the undone homework he had before slowly lifting a pen. Soon, the boy was found engrossed in his work that he never registered to the raven haired teammate. Rukawa looked over his shoulder, noticing the history homework the boy was doing and blinked.

"I didn't know that we had homework…" He mumbled. Hanamichi was slightly shocked, rising slightly from his chair. 

"Oh, Rukawa…" he muttered," well, this was handed out today. And I had ample time…" Rukawa shrugged, getting to boy to scoot aside. He picked up a stack of papers that had been stapled together.

"So these are the answers?" 

"That's the English assignment. You know, we were assigned a book and had to translate three pages from it. I had to look a ton of stuff up for the right words…" He scratched his head. Apparently, he was surprised at how much work he had actually done. Rukawa, on the other hand, had not done any of his homework. Hanamichi realized that he might have accidentally caused Rukawa to panic_. Panic and Rukawa…_ he thought, _what an oxymoron._

"I think I'll hit the books now…" Rukawa mumbled. 

"You don't have to worry about it, the redhead said," it's due next week." The raven-haired boy allowed a smirk on his face. 

"Can't let you beat me in school work," Rukawa said before exiting the room. As soon as he did, Hanamichi turned to his work, noticing something that was not there before. It was a letter. He opened it and found that it as a get well card. Everyone from the team signed it, giving him well wishes and hoped that he would come back to play. He noticed the one that was written on the bottom corner. 

"Heal up that leg, do'ahou. It's getting boring here," he read out loud before shaking his head. He smiled before placing the card with its envelope aside. As he did, a note slipped out of it. He picked it up and read it, curious to what it held. As the last word was read, he furrowed his brow, confused and suspicious.

~~~

He waited by the supplies room, like the note said. He read the note again, hoping to find some reason for meeting this person here that does not involve just his curiosity. He sighed after not finding any. It was simple and short. _And more like a request from a lady…_

"Sakuragi-kun?" he turned to the speaker, realizing it was Haruko. _What is she doing here?_

"Yo, Haruko-san," he mumbled, acknowledging her. She smiled.

"So you got my note?" His eyes nearly bulged. It was Haruko that requested him to meet her? But why? _Good question…_ the redhead thought. Haruko glanced around before coming surprisingly close to him. 

"There's something…" she mumbled," I want to tell you…"

"Is it about practice?" he asked, inching away for some personal space. Haruko was acting differently around him. She shook her head before giggling. 

"I broke up with Kiminobu-san," she said, waiting for his reaction. He did not have any to give. But his mind was suddenly racing with thoughts. Could he have her now? But why not then? 

"And?" he asked. She took his hand in response, causing him to unconsciously blush. His heart was beating with trepidation. The back of his mind screamed to let her hand go. But, like he said himself, old wounds heal slowly. He still had feelings for her, Akagi Haruko. She touched his face and his immediate reaction was to flinch. There was something else that his mind was reminding him. Something he had to remember but all he could think of was the girl in front of him. They were so close together that they could kiss… Something caused a snap in his mind. He knew it was a gasp but only he could hear it. He turned to his side and saw the raven-haired girl with tears at the corner of her eyes. She blinked and they streaked down her lovely cheeks. 

"Kinaki-san…" He forgot her. And she knew. She could read minds. That instance he forgot, she knew. She turned and ran from them. Without thinking, he chased after her, leaving Haruko behind. "Kinaki-san!" He knew that he loved her. A lot. But he was going to blow it. Everything that had gone right for him now was going to go away… if he does not make it right with Kinaki.

~~~

She ran. Her mind filled with only one thought, Sakuragi-san had forgotten her. _Oh, how stupid can one get? The prospect of love is something that a person like me cannot have…_ She ran instinctively to the gym, where her brother was practicing alone. He was shocked when she started bawling in his arms, not even calming down. He wanted her to talk but she could not speak. 

"Kinaki-chan…" he mumbled, rubbing her back. If she does not calm down, he could not do anything. "Now, it's okay. Calm down and tell onii-chan everything, " he soothed her. She hiccoughed before telling him in the only way she could: sign language. She knew that if she used her mind projection, her brother might see more than he wanted to. Once she was done, she hugged her brother, hoping and wishing that he would not do anything rash. But he was already glaring at the person in question. "Sakuragi," he muttered. The redhead remembered that look. He'd seen it all the time a year ago. He never minded it then. Now, it hurt to see that face again. Rukawa was about to advance on him but Kinaki tugged at his sleeve and shook her head. She gave a small glance to Hanamichi but it was so cold that he actually shivered. He wanted to reach out, call them back. He couldn't. He couldn't do anything else but watch them go, as well as his hopes of a better life.

~~~

When the head of the household came home that day, he knew that there was a change in the house. He felt it running through the once-again silent home. No laughter or joy, just like how it was with him and Kaede only. Something was wrong. Instinct told him to head for the daughter but he stopped when he reached her room and turned to the one opposite hers. Hanamichi was unexceptionally quiet today. And even at this time, he should be home sans sprained ankle. He knocked on the boy's door. After a few moments, the door was opened, revealing a guilt-ridden boy. Rukawa-san could tell. After all, he was once a boy too. 

"Now, what's with the silence, Hanamichi-kun?" Rukawa-san had preferred to call the redhead that. He had said once his father called him that and how he enjoyed them.

"It's nothing, Rukawa-san," the boy mumbled. The older man examined the boy before giving up. If the boy wanted to talk, he would know that he was welcome to. It was exactly what he told Hanamichi who nodded. Shrugging, Rukawa-san headed for the door.

"Err… Rukawa-san… Maybe there is something that I need advice to." The man smiled, closing the door behind him. 

"Okay… talk."

-----------------------------------------


	8. Divine Interventions

**Silent Love**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Rukawa's mute sister returns to his life after years of separation. With the new school year coming, he expects a better life. Meanwhile, Sakuragi suffers his 51st rejection. To top it off, Haruko rejects him for Megane-kun. But a turn of events made him meet Rukawa Kinaki and finds out about her secrets, giving a chance to make peace with Rukawa. Could this be the ultimate boon or will it turn to something else?

Chapter 8: Divine Interventions

Key:

"Spoken" 

'Sign language' 

_Thoughts_

_'Mental messages'_

-----------------------------------------

He listened to the boy, finally understanding the reasons to the sudden silence in the house. Hanamichi explained a situation that involved his friend and it sounded vaguely familiar. Towards the end, he understood it all. Hanamichi [or should we say 'The Friend'] was in love with a girl before. He got dumped and was feeling low. After making a friend [he assumed was his silent-as-a-ghost son], he started falling for his sister. Rukawa-san was not shocked of this. His father-scope picked up some pheromones when the two were around each other. At least, it's Hanamichi. He was, after all, a good, well-natured boy who was kept under surveillance twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week by Rukawa-san. But things had gone wrong. The girl wanted Hanamichi back. And the other girl found out and ran to her brother. Now, her brother is angry with him without hearing Hanamichi's explanations. He knew that his son is an idiot at times, but this is ridiculous. Hanamichi is now feeling a guilt that does not belong to him. It should be the girl's. Rukawa-san could not say much except…

"It's all up to your friend's heart. If he loves the girl, he would know what to do… by now." With that, the older man left, giving something for the young boy to mope about.

---

Practice was not jolly at all for Rukawa as he was alone in the gym. His mind was still thinking about Kinaki's tears and Hanamichi… actions. It made his blood boil to think that the guy who made his sister cry was living under the same roof as them. He slammed the ball into the hoop and watched it bounce a few times before rolling to a stop. Everything that happened was a mistake. He should not have accepted the idiot's friendship. He should not care about him. Why did he? Was it sympathy? Rukawa was about to walk to pick up the orange ball when someone spoke to him.

"He's not at fault, you know." He whirled to see Youhei smirking at him.

"Here to make a case? Or to protect that friend of yours?" Rukawa hated the tone of his voice. It was too cold.

"Not at all. But you should have listened to the whole story before judging anything," as the boy spoke he walked towards Rukawa and took the ball. "He does love Kinaki-san."

"Then, why not tell her?" Youhei threw a fluke shot. It missed.

"Have you ever tried to tell a girl how you feel about her?" Rukawa pondered at the thought before shaking his head.  "Believe me, it's not easy…"

"I guess so…" he picked up the ball and shot. It easily went into the hoop.

"Then give the boy a chance. We all know how they feel about each other…" A smile etched on Youhei's face.

"Fine, I'll give that do'ahou a chance." The boy left, letting the taller boy resume practice.

---

She sat on the bench, observing the players like Ayako had asked her to. She found it rather redundant as they already know the players' strengths and weaknesses. But Ayako insisted and she did. The woman in question came up to her, taking a seat beside her.

"Do you realize what you have caused?" Haruko blinked before looking at her senior. The curly haired manager stared intently at the game; her eyes fell on Rukawa, who she noticed played rigorous than usual. "Do you realize what you have caused?" She repeated.

"Cause what?"

"Sakuragi has gotten over you, Haruko. You were too late to get him into your life. It's not my business about your life, don't ruin his," she muttered.

"I'm trying to correct a mistake." The manager laughed cynically.

"No, Haruko," she said with a cold smile," you're just making more."

"But I…" she drifted off. Ayako lifted a brow in curiosity. "I love him."

"And he doesn't anymore." Haruko shot the girl a look. "You had your chance and you obviously wasted it."

"So my feelings don't count?"

"Have you ever thought about his?" Ayako watched her comprehend her sentence. Obviously, this girl had been thinking about herself nowadays: An effect of not having her big brother around. She finally shook her head. "You dumped him, Haruko. He was heartbroken and after what he had done for, I'm surprised he still admits you as a friend. Now, you want him?" Haruko's glare surprised her slightly. Ayako knew there was something else behind this.

"Yes, I do. Nobody else can have him." Ayako's eyes became slits, returning the glare.

"You knew about Kinaki-chan."

"Of course. Anybody with a pair of eyes knew they liked each other. I just couldn't have that—"

"It was a statement, not a question," Ayako snapped, not standing for any more of this girl's deceit. How could she—? Ayako was still silently suffering from shock of knowing the girl's other side.

"Ayako-san, if I can't have Sakuragi, nobody—" For the second time, Haruko was cut into her sentence, this time by a slap… from Rukawa Kinaki.

"Kinaki-chan?" Ayako's words were echoed by her brother's. He had stopped upon seeing his sister and he sensed trouble. Haruko turned her glare to Kinaki, still cupping her slapped cheek. The raven-haired girl stood there.

_"I told you before, I won't allow Sakuragi-san to be hurt by the likes of you."_ Haruko was still puzzled by the words in her head. She had a feeling it was from Kinaki. But the girl never spoke.

"Kinaki-chan…" Rukawa had heard it, being fully adjusted to her powers. He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing it gently. "Let's go. You've done enough." Haruko felt that Rukawa registered those words to her. He picked up his bag and ushered his sister away.

---

"You read her mind, didn't you?" Rukawa asked as they walked down the street towards the Rukawa Mansion. The younger girl nodded slowly, feeling the anger, frustration and guilt rebuild itself in her heart. Who would have thought a sweet girl like her could be so… obsessive.

_"What am I going to do?"_ Rukawa smiled at her.

"What else can you do?" That was a very good question. She shrugged, not knowing. Rukawa just ruffled her hair affectionately. "Let your heart decide, Kinaki-chan." She smiled back.

---

He came out of Kinaki's room, only to bump into Benibana-san who was smiling at him. Hanamichi bowed to the butler, blushing profusely from being caught.

"A gentleman should never enter a lady's room without her permission," he wagged his finger at the redhead.

"But I… I had to place a note for her. I'll be out for awhile, Benibana-san…" A comprehended look was on the butler's face. He knew what goes on around here the most. And the orange rose in Lady Kinaki's room had proved him right. He never thought of such a perfect match in his life, now he believed in it. That was before trouble came, brewing its storms.

"Ah, yes… Will I be expecting Lady Kinaki chasing after you once you leave?" Hanamichi was now the ultimate tomato.

"Gomen…"

"Well, this is not my business but please try to take care of yourself." A mischievous smile was etched on the butler's lips. Hanamichi grinned.

"I will."

-----------------------------------------


	9. Love Will Speak For Itself

Final Chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Silent Love**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Rukawa's mute sister returns to his life after years of separation. With the new school year coming, he expects a better life. Meanwhile, Sakuragi suffers his 51st rejection. To top it off, Haruko rejects him for Megane-kun. But a turn of events made him meet Rukawa Kinaki and finds out about her secrets, giving a chance to make peace with Rukawa. Could this be the ultimate boon or will it turn to something else?

Chapter 9: Love Will Speak For Itself

Key:

"Spoken"

'Sign language'

_Thoughts_

_'Mental messages'_

-----------------------------------------

_ "…The stars are praying, and being set free, overcoming storms._

_As long as I have at least one person to love, tomorrow will shine much more than today._

_Star of Love."___

_-Star_

-Sung by: Satou Akemi  
-Lyrics: Aoki Kumiko

-From: Fushigi Yuugi Second OVA__

-----------------------------------------

The patters of her footsteps were echoed in the silent street as she ran. She was not being chased but she was chasing: Time. Kinaki did not want to lose anymore of it. She did not want to make him wait any longer. She knew, not far behind was her curious brother. She gripped the note in her hand, determined to get to the man she loved.

---

He wanted to pace about but his leg disallowed him to. Hanamichi sat at park where he had called Rukawa and began their friendship. His nervousness was killing him as he waited .Anticipation got him thinking about the numeral outcomes.

She would slap him and leave him.

She would never come.

She would jump straight into his arms and love him even after making her cry.

---

The first possibility wound hurt him more than ever. Hanamichi's mind played a scenario, knowing he wished to avoid it. At all cost.

_She walked towards him, head bent, hiding her face from behind her hair. He knew she was angry. She looked into his brown eyes with nothing but the said anger. _

"How could you?!"_ was her mental scream as she threw the wilting orange rose at him. Angry tears flowed down her face as she raised her hand to slap him. The redhead allowed the blow to come, knowing how he deserved it. In her spite, she tossed his note and turned away from him. _

"I don't ever want to see your face again, Sakuragi Hanamichi."_ With that, she left. And soon after, he left too… from the __Rukawa__Mansion__.___

---

Pain struck his heart. But at least he knew how she felt about him. Disgusted and hurt. Another scenario played in his head with a different ending.

_He waited and waited. The sun had long set, allowing night to fall. He checked his watch again. _12:15 am. _Midnight__ had passed._

_"She's not coming." He turned to see the raven-haired boy, still glaring at him. _

_"Rukawa… I…"_

_"She won't come, do'ahou. Just leave and stop putting her into more misery." He gave up explaining himself. Sakuragi just heeded to Rukawa's advice and left. _

---

The redhead would not be able to live. After all, Kinaki was the reason he had one to begin with. Will the first one happen or the second? Will it be the third, despite the impossibilities? Before he could think anymore, a pair of arms hugged him from behind. He felt her tears as it wet the back of his shirt.

"Kinaki-san…" He realized that she might have read his thoughts. Again. All those horrible possibilities. He faced her, wiping the tears from her face. "They don't suit you at all." That only caused her to cry more. He was choking on his as well. This girl was not leaving him or forcing him to leave at all. "Kinaki-san… I'm sorry…" he mumbled, holding her closer.

_"You're not at fault. Haruko-san… I read her thoughts and she was planning this." _The shock registered but he let it by. He did not care about it. Not any more.

"Still, I caused you tears. I'm sorry." He stared into her bright blue eyes, noticing that this girl was a lot more beautiful than anyone he'd ever met. And he loved her. So much… Without another thought in his mind, he brushed his lips against hers gently. There was no gasp. No shocked reply. He scanned her face for any doubts. All she did was smile and pulled him in for another kiss. As they broke apart, she looked into his hazel eyes. She could read his mind all she wanted but she never could read his heart. Not till now.

_"I love you… Hanamichi-kun."_ A single tear streaked down his cheek. There was not going to be a fifty-two rejection in his life. He held her tighter.

"Kinaki-san… I love you too." She smiled as they kissed another time.

---

"It's not nice to look," Youhei warned as he stood with Rukawa. They watched the two kiss each other, with a sunset providing a perfect background.

"Well, I'm just here to make sure happiness occurs," Rukawa muttered, turning to Youhei.

"Ah, so this is your chance, I presume?" He glanced at the smaller boy who just smiled at him. He smiled back, turning away from the lovers.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Youhei smiled again, accompanied by a nod. The two left soon after being assured by the outcome of it all.

-----------------------------------------


End file.
